Cemburu
by CarmineR
Summary: Ketika obrolan tentang Zen mendominasi di acara belanja kalian. /Warning; typo and rush/ Bit Shoujo ai/ #ForJaehee'sBrithday


**.**

 **Mystic Mesengger milik Cheritz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rush and Typo**

 **.**

.

.

"Jaehee," panggilmu ketika dirimu sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan dan mendapati seorang yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatmu tak jauh dari tempatmu berada sekarang.

Wanita berambut coklat sepinggang yang dikuncir tinggi, yang kau maksud itu menoleh. Awalnya ia kaget ketika melihatmu melambai ke arahnya, namun sekarang senyum manis tersuging di bibirnya. Buru-buru kau menghampiri dirinya yang kini sedang berada di toko sepatu.

"Aku tak menyangka bakal bertemu di sini," katamu ketika jarak kalian menipis.

Dia tertawa. "Yah, aku berencana mengikuti konser Zen dengan penampilan sempurna," jawab Jaehee semangat kemudian kembali terfokus dengan deretan sepatu-sepatu indah di rak coklat.

 _Oh, tentang konser sialan itu lagi._

 _"_ Kau mau ikut bersamaku kan?" tanyanya sementara jemari lentiknya menyusuri label harga sebuah sepatu.

Kau mencoba mempertahankan senyum. "Ikut kemana?" tanyamu pura-pura tak tahu.

Jaehee menoleh. "Ke konser Zen, tentu saja."

"O, oh. Mungkin." Diam-diam kau merasa sedikit kesal dengan alur pembicaraan kalian.

"Mungkin?" Jaehee membelalakkan irisnya yang warnanya senada dengan surai rambutnya. "Oh, kau tak boleh berkata 'mungkin'. Di konser kali ini, Zen bakal berpenampilan seperti seorang pangeran! Lalu ia akan menyanyikan lagu-lagunya yang bernuansa romantis," kata Jaehee, lupa dengan sepatu pilihannya. "Kau pasti menyesal kalau tak datang."

Kau hanya bisa tertawa terpatah-patah. "Aku akan datang. Demi kau," katamu akhirnya.

Jaehee tersenyum puas lalu mengajak dirimu kembali berbelanja. Terkadang ia meminta pendapat tentang barang pilihannya. "Aku jarang belanja. Terakhir kali ketika datang ke drama yang Zen akan pentaskan," katanya malu-malu.

Cemberut kembali terbit di bibirmu. _Bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak menyinggung-nyinggung si tukang selfie itu._

Sayangnya Jaehee bukan cenayang yang bisa tahu isi hatimu. Ia hanya tahu kalau kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bersemangat apabila ia sedang ber _fansgirl_ ria tentang idolanya. Jaehee tak sadar bahwa dirimu cemburu jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Zen.

"Oh iya, kita kan sudah selesai berbelanja. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton?" tawar Jaehee saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sudah ada dua kantung di tangannya dan sekantung di tanganmu. Berarti itu menandakan waktunya kalian selesai berbelanja.

"Me...menonton?" Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagiamu. _Berarti ini kencan!_

"Aku senang melihatmu antusias. Ayo ke lantai atas," ajaknya. Kau langsung melupakan semua rasa lelah yang kau dapatkan setelah 2 jam berbelanja tanpa henti.

"Nonton apa ya?" gumam Jaehee saat di dalam lift.

Tiba-tiba sebuah judul terlintas di pikiranmu. "Bagaimana kalau _Beginning Again?"_ usulmu.

Pintu lift terbuka ketika wajah Jaehee mendadak ceria. "Itu film rekomendasi Zen kemarin sore. Ya tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" katanya riang sambil keluar dari lift diikuti denganmu.

Alismu mengerut. Jaehee memang cerdas, segala hal dapat ia hubungkan pada Zen. "Memangnya Zen berkata apa?" tanyamu sekedar basa-basi. Kemarin sore kau sedang sibuk dengan kerja sambilan sehingga tak dapat _on_ di percakapan.

"Kata Zen, ia meng _cover_ beberapa lagu di film itu. Karena katanya filmnya menarik, awalnya ia ingin mengajakku menonton bersama saat ia senggang," ujar Jaehee lalu menoleh padamu sambil tersenyum. "Rupanya aku sudah ditakdirkan nonton film ini bersama sahabatku."

 _Sahabatku._ Cuman sahabat ya? Kau mengikuti langkah Jaehee dengan malas saat kalian memasuki area bioskop. Sementara Jaehee memesan tiket, kau membeli camilan untuk mengusir rasa lapar saat menonton nanti.

Karena masih ada waktu 25 menit sebelum pemutaran film itu, kalian memilih menunggu di cafe kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat bioskop itu berada.

"Harusnya aku membeli makanannya sebelum kita menonton," keluhmu.

"Tak apa kok, lagipula kalau kita membelinya sebelum benar-benar dekat jam tayang pasti akan mengantri, iya kan?" kata Jaehee menenangkan.

Kau hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali menyeruput minumanmu yang tersaji.

"Saat kau ke toilet tadi Zen menelfonku," kata Jaehee membuka percakapan.

 _Lagi-lagi Zen._

"Oh."

"Lalu dia berkata ada tawaran main film dari produser terkenal," sambung Jaehee.

Kau melirik jam tanganmu sekilas. 15 menit lagi kalian akan menonton sebuah film dan melupakan aktor muda nan ganteng itu barang satu setengah jam. Sementara Jaehee menyerocos tentang Zen, kau hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum dan jawaban-jawaban ringan. Tak tampak sedikit pun ekspresi bete atau bosan di wajahmu.

 _Demi Jaehee._

 _"_ Hei," panggil Jaehee setelah kalian keluar dari kafe itu dan menuju ke bioskop.

Kau menoleh.

"Maafkan aku ya karena selalu membuatmu mendengar curhatanku." Kau tertegun mendengarnya. Jaehee menyelipkan sejumput surainya di balik telinga kirinya. "Terkadang aku sering tak enak karena merepotkanmu."

"Ti...tidak kok. Jaehee, kau tak pernah sekalipun merepotkanku," katamu panik ketika melihat wajah Jaehee tampak sedikit menyesal. Apa tadi saat Jaehee sedang bercerita bahwa ia telah memborong _marchindese limeted edition_ Zen, kau berdecih atau tampak bosan?

Jaehee menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatmu ikut serta melakukan hal serupa. "Kau sangat baik, kau tahu itu?" Ia tersenyum sebelum meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya. "Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

Kau merasakan pipimu merona. "Terima kasih," katamu setelah kembali menemukan suaramu yang sempat hilang.

Kalian berdua terdiam hingga Jaehee berseru panik. "Filmnya sudah dimulai!" Kemudian kalian bergegas panik sambil tertawa.

 _Mungkin, persahabatan lebih manis dibanding percintaan._

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _._**

 **A.N**

Awalnya mau nerbitin pas tanggal 28 kemaren, biar pas sama ulangtahunnya mba Jaehee. Tapi ngak keburu. Oh iya, film yang MC dan Jaehee tonton itu ada loh, cuman judulnya kuganti. Judul aslinya Begin Again.


End file.
